Amor de niño
by bruxi
Summary: ¿Puede un niño amar igual que un adulto? ¿Pueden ser las cosas igual que antes? ¿Es posible ignorar y comportarse como siempre?


**¡YAHOI! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí dios mío! ¡Seguro que ya me habéis olvidado! (es broma xD) Bueno... no quiero entreteneros/aburriros con mis idas de olla, así que... ¡A disfrutar!**

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los utilizo para matar el tiempo (^^)

**Amor de niño**

Gruñó molesto cuando sintió el tirón en las sábanas, pero se arrebujó aun más en las mantas ¿qué hora sería? Seguramente todavía demasiado intempestiva como para levantarse.

- ¡Goku! ¡¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir seguir durmiendo eh?! ¡¿Acaso no te dije ayer que tenía que hacer la colada?! ¡Desde luego qué poco considerado eres! – arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante la voz chillona de su mujer ¡él tenía sueño!

- Cinco minutos más… - suplicó. Aquello no hizo sino enojar aun más a Chi-Chi.

- ¡ARRIBA HE DICHO! – le gritó ella despojándole de un tirón de las sábanas haciendo con ello que cayera al suelo. Goku soltó un quejido de dolor y se giró molesto a su mujer, pero al ver su cara de enfado prefirió morderse la lengua y, con un gran bostezo, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para tratar de despertarse. Cuando salió ya no había nadie en la habitación y la cama estaba sin ropa. Goku suspiró, desde que había vuelto su "adorable" esposa no hacía más que ignorarle, y cuando se dirigía a él lo hacía a voz en grito, normalmente para echarle algo en cara o reñirle ¿acaso tenía él la culpa de que lo hubiesen convertido de nuevo en niño? ¡NO! Pero Chi-Chi no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera trataba de entender que aquella situación también era frustrante para él.

Se golpeó las mejillas tratando de ahuyentar los malos pensamientos y compuso su mejor sonrisa. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. El desayuno ya estaba servido y, por lo que veía, su hijo pequeño ya había dado buena cuenta de él.

– Gotten… ¡podías haberme dejado algo! – el aludido sonrió maliciosamente con el móvil pegado a la oreja y articuló con los labios un "lo siento" nada sentido. Goku suspiró, la "pequeña" cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa no llegaría ni para saciar la mitad de su hambre. Como para confirmar sus pensamientos su estómago rugió con fuerza. – Ne… Chi-Chi…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Dijo esta sin mirarlo siquiera - ¡No pienso cocinarte más comida! ¡Haberte levantado antes! – Goku frunció el ceño ¿y ahora qué había hecho? En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió revelando a su hijo mayor, a su nuera y a su nieta.

- ¡Abuelito! – Goku se giró sonriente hacia la niña.

- ¡Hola Pan! – la niña le abrazó feliz y Goku se preguntó qué habría pasado, Pan no solía ser tan efusiva.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. Goku negó también sonriendo, como queriendo decir "si no me lo cuentas…" Pan acercó los labios a su oreja y susurró – ¡he conseguido novio~! – Goku abrió la boca sorprendido, pero su nieta se la tapó enseguida. – shhhh – le advirtió – si papá se entera no me dejará salir de casa – su abuelo asintió y Pan lo soltó, yéndose luego a darle la buena noticia a su tío Gotten, y probablemente a pedirle consejo. Goku se subió a una silla, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y dejó su cabeza sobre estos, mientras sus ojos vagaban por toda la estancia, de un miembro a otro de su familia.

Se posaron primero en Gohan, su hijo mayor. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que había nacido. La verdad, él no sabía muy bien como había llegado a aparecer un bebé en el vientre de Chi-Chi (a pesar de que esta se lo había explicado en infinidad de ocasiones), y, cuando lo vio por primera vez, otra pregunta invadió su mente: ¿Cómo había salido aquel pequeño y chillón ser humano del interior de su mujer? Pero cuando lo vio reír, y se percató de la cara de felicidad de su esposa no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de protección para con aquel bebé se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo era su hijo, sangre de su sangre.

Después se fijó en Gotten, su hijo pequeño, "el niño de mamá" como lo llamaba Gohan, siempre colgado del teléfono móvil pendiente de alguna chica que despertase su interés, en serio ¿a quien había salido aquel mujeriego? A él, desde luego, no. Ni tampoco a su madre. Goku se sentía culpable cada vez que observaba sus ojos, unos ojos que aun de vez en cuando lo miraban con reproche, como diciendo "¿por qué papá? ¿por qué estuviste ahí para Gohan y no para mí? ¿Por qué decidiste irte al otro mundo sin ni siquiera conocerme? ¡El que no supieras del embarazo de mamá no es excusa!" Goku no podía culparlo, al fin y al cabo tenía su parte de razón, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y él, por más que quisiera, no podía cambiar el pasado.

Luego se fijó en Videl, su nuera. No es que la conociese mucho… pero sí podía decir que su carácter había variado con los años, pasando de ser explosivo a uno más calmado. En cambio su nieta, Pan, aun estaba en la fase de explotar por la más mínima e insignificante contrariedad que se le pusiese por delante.

Entonces miró a su mujer, Chi-Chi, ¿por qué estaría tan molesta con él esa mañana? Cada día la entendía menos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, vagando por sus recuerdos de los últimos días, tratando de encontrar el motivo del enfado de su mujer ¿tal vez porque se había cargado parte del tejado sin querer mientras entrenaba con Gotten? ¿Quizás por no haberla acompañado a hacer la compra? ¿A lo mejor por haberse ido sin avisar durante tres días para ir a ver al viejo Muten Roshi? Si lo pensaba bien… nada de lo que hacía últimamente…

- Oye papá – Goku se giró hacia su hijo mayor. Este agachó la cabeza y puso la mano a modo de pantalla para que los demás no lo oyesen. Goku acercó la oreja - ¿qué has hecho? – Goku se lo quedó mirando estupefacto ¡¿que qué había hecho?! ¡Si lo supiera no estaría en aquella situación!

Gohan suspiró resignado al ver la cara de estupefacción de su pequeño padre – _se ha vuelto a olvidar_ – pensó. - ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – Goku frunció el ceño, confundido ante la pregunta. ¿Qué día era hoy? Bueno, si le preguntaran de nuevo diría que uno normal, como otro cualquiera… Hacía calor para ser otoño… ¡Cierto! Ya estaban a primeros de octubre, y, si no se equivocaba, era lunes, el primer lunes del mes, pero no creía que eso tuviera relación con el enfado de su mujer ¿o sí? Espera un momento… En octubre pasaba algo… algo importante….

Viendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo su padre, Gohan decidió ayudarlo un poquito – hoy es uno – Goku lo miró ¿uno? ¿Qué tenía que ver que fuese u… ¡Un segundo!

- Octubre, uno… uno, octubre… - empezó a murmurar. Miró para el calendario como para confirmarlo, y luego miró para su mujer, que estaba trajinando en la cocina, terminando de recoger todos los cacharros. De repente algo en su mente hizo _click_. y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡0h no! ¡oh no! ¡OH NO!

A su lado Gohan respiró aliviado y sonrió, al fin se había dado cuenta. Vio a su padre levantarse de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo en el proceso, y salir por la puerta a toda velocidad, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oye Goku! ¡¿Se puede saber adonde… - gritó Chi-Chi asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, pero su marido ya había echado a volar. La mujer se quedó observando la puerta abierta un momento para inmediatamente volver a sus quehaceres - ¡Estúpido Goku! – murmuró enfadada, entonces sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas - ¿Cómo has podido? – susurró débilmente restregándose los ojos con la manga del vestido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Ya casi había anochecido, y su marido no daba regresado aun. Bueno, no es que le preocupase mucho, ya que no era la primera vez que se iba sin avisar y no aparecía en varios días (a veces incluso semanas, meses o años… ¡años!). Suspiró cansada, pensando que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero, aun así, todavía dolía, y dolía mucho. Su corazón sangraba cada vez que él desaparecía, sangraba con el miedo que la embargaba, no sabiendo si aquella iba a ser la última vez, si él volvía a morir… bueno…

Un ruido en la parte exterior de la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y una expresión decidida cruzó por su rostro ¡no! ¡Había hecho el propósito de no volver a llorar! ¡No más lágrimas! ¡Estaba harta de derramarlas! Además, Goku tampoco valía tanto la pena…

- Chi-Chi… - aquella voz débil, casi un murmullo, hizo que se tensara. Se volvió lentamente, descubriendo a su mini-marido en la puerta. – Esto… yo… - su expresión de sorpresa inicial pasó inmediatamente a una de furia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a volver así, tan pancho?!

- Buenas noches – dijo en tono frío dirigiéndose a la habitación.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Goku cogiéndola del brazo. Chi-Chi se detuvo y lo miró de reojo. Este la miró con ojos decididos y de un salto se subió a la mesa, sin soltar el brazo de su mujer. Esta lo miró con desconfianza. – Yo… ¡lo siento!

- ¿Qu-qué?

- ¡Lo siento mucho de verdad! – repitió - ¡perdóname, he sido un estúpido! – Chi-Chi abrió mucho los ojos ¿acaso él…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar el hilo de sus pensamientos, Goku metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un objeto, un objeto pequeño de cristal, en forma de estrella, colgado de un cordón negro - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aun más a causa de la sorpresa ¡lo había recordado! ¡Finalmente… él… se había acordado! Y el regalo… parecía que lo hubiese tallado él mismo, tal cual un niño hace manualidades.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus orbes oscuros. - ¿No… no te gusta? – Chi-Chi negó con la cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, sin pensarlo, rodeó con sus brazos el menudo cuerpecito de su marido y lo estrechó contra su pecho, riendo, mientras un sonrojado Goku trataba de mantener el equilibrio entre los brazos de su mujer, que ahora parecía absolutamente feliz. Bueno, realmente, pensó Chi-Chi, no podía hacerle nada, su marido siempre había sido un niño, así que era de suponer que su amor también fuera como el de uno, lo de su cuerpo actual era solo un plus ¿verdad?

**FIN**

**A ver, lo que ocurre es que he empezado el curso hace más o menos un mes y no sé por qué oye, es empezar las clases y mi imaginación se dispara, como si mi musa volviera de las vacaciones.. En fin... El caso es que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir este pequeño oneshot... (Inner: años...) ¡! ¡¿De donde sales tú?! (Inner: de tu mente xD) Luego hablamos tú y yo... Eso, que llevaba a- digo tiempo, queriendo escribir este oneshot y hace unos días me vino la inspiración, así, como por arte de magia, aunque acabó saliendo algo distinto a lo que en un principio tenía pensado... pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
